


Stunned Silence

by americasgoldenpsycho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americasgoldenpsycho/pseuds/americasgoldenpsycho
Relationships: Kuzumiki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 5





	Stunned Silence

A nurse’s job is to help people. That was pretty much all Mikan Tsumiki assumed she was good for. As long as she was there to patch her friends up, there was no way they could hate her! She wore this badge on her apron with pride every time one of her friends ambled into the office while she was working. Of course, there was the official ‘school nurse,’ but Mikan helped just as much, especially when she wasn’t available! Flitting from friend to friend, offering band-aids and kind words of reassurance, Mikan always felt content. Unfortunately, not all of them were so accepting of her assistance. 

“Ibuki, if you are going to unnecessarily drag the Supreme Overlord of Ice out to eat lunch with you mortals, I advise you turn down the amplifier. Lest you want the Four Dark Devas of Destruction to rain hellfire upon you and your instrument!” The lunch table was as lively as ever, a soft smile played on Mikan’s lips as she watched the four hamsters from under Gundham’s scarf. It was always difficult to get everyone together for times like this, but it made her really happy when they were able to. Despite his eccentric ways of speaking, she grew to learn that in the end, he was simply worried for their health. Evidently, not everyone saw it that way as Kazuichi rolled his eyes from across the table. 

“C’mon man! Don’t be such a spoilsport! Let her play her music!” He defended the musician, leaning forward in his seat. Worried about the tensions rising even more, or even worse, things breaking out into a fight, Mikan shyly raised her hand.  
“U-um, proper care of your ears is important for humans too….not just hamsters.” She quietly spoke up, though feeling tears begin to well in her eyes as everyone stared at her. 

“Oooooo, gotcha Mikan!! Haha, Ibuki forgot this wasn’t a stage...or a concert.” Ibuki chuckled as she lowered the volume of the amp, thus seemingly diffusing the tension at the table as well. However, as lunch progressed, an absence in the group became glaringly obvious. 

“Hey...does anyone know where Fuyuhiko is?” Hajime piped up, finally stating the elephant in the room. In an instant, almost all eyes at the table turned to Peko, who seemed to accompany the short blonde yakuza wherever he went. Seeming uncomfortable with the sudden attention, she flushed in her seat. 

“I apologize. I have about a good of an idea of where he is as you all.” She stated before returning to her food. An uneasy silence fell over the group as they pondered the whereabouts of their missing friend. As the saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear-

“Ah, Fuyuhiko! We were all so worried!” Nagito cheerfully exclaimed, causing the rest of the group to turn towards where he was looking. Mikan almost fell out of her chair noticing the state of him. His suit was disheveled and there were numerous cuts and bruises peppering his form. He scowled at them as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“What are you all fuckin’ staring at? Didn’t have time to stop home, not that fuckin’ suprising.” He practically snarled, clearing hating the attention that was suddenly thrust on him. Despite her better judgement, Mikan’s nature as a nurse overcame her as she felt herself standing and rushing to Fuyuhiko’s side. 

“Please let me treat your wounds!” She stated, rather than asking, already beginning to look over all of them. Reacting almost as if she was toxic, Fuyuhiko immediately jerked away. 

“I’m fine!” He brushed her off, turning away from the nurse. Not being able to shake her concern, Mikan attempted to move once again in his view. 

“Even the smallest cuts can become infected and cause major problems! I-I still think it’s important!” She pleaded, hoping he would see reason and allow her to help him. 

“I said I’m fucking fine!” He snapped, pulling away from her more aggressively this time. With that, silence fell over the lunch table once more, Mikan especially looked at him with wide-eyed shock. She never would have pushed if he didn’t have a history of relenting and allowing her to treat him. The tension in the air was palpable as not even any of the Devas dared make a squeak. Fuyuhiko’s furious expression seemed to falter for just a moment before scoffing and stalking off. After a beat or two more of stunned silence, the lunchtime conversation gradually began again, whether it be speaking of the incident that just occured or quickly changing the subject. However, Mikan couldn’t bring herself to move. She was barely able to react, even to cry, and simply stared blankly at Fuyuhiko’s retreating form. 

By the end of the day, the incident still weighed heavily on Mikan’s mind. Throughout the day, several of her classmates had dropped in, whether it be needing help or to simply spend some time with the fragile nurse. Even Hiyoko had offered a word or two of...sympathy? Honestly, refraining from calling Mikan a trashy pigshit was practically charity when it came to the foul-mouthed blonde. Mikan kept herself busy even when students weren’t there, a feeble attempt occupy her mind with thoughts other than self deprecating ones associated with her failure to help a classmate earlier. She was putting away some student medical files when she heard the old door creak open once more. She immediately turned with a soft smile on her face, on that immediately dropped when she noticed who had come to visit her. The person letting the door close behind him and was now alone in her office with her was none other than Fuyuhiko. For a moment, no one said anything.

“U-um, Fuyuhiko? Is something wrong?” Mikan asked gently, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for the blonde yakuza to speak. Letting out a sigh, Fuyuhiko made his way to one of the cots and sat, Mikan cautiously following him with her eyes, not allowing herself to move quite yet. 

“I just- I’m- Fuck.” He was clearly struggling with his words, fiddling with his tie in frustration. “I’m...I’m sorry I yelled at you. You were just trying to help, and I took my anger out on you.” After speaking, he turned his attention away from his tie and looked up to her. For a moment, Mikan simply had to process this. An apology was one of the last things she had expected to come out of an heir to a yakuza’s mouth. To her no less. After a beat, she gave him a gentle smile.  
“I forgive you.” She simply stated as she watched his posture almost instantly become less tense. “Now will you...will you allow me to treat your wounds?” A genuine smile cracked though Fuyuhiko’s tough exterior as he nodded. The tension in the air had completely evaporated by the time Mikan arrived back to the cot with the supplies she needed. “Hold still. I’ll have you all cleaned up in no time.”


End file.
